Carrying your burden
by helovestowrite
Summary: A one-shot with Naruto and Kurenai after the tragic deaths of Asuma Sarutobi and Jiraiya...


Carrying your Burden

I don't own Naruto but this story will be a one-shot brief story with friendship NarutoxKurenai since I got this late inspiration so I hope I can get some people to read it just to see how it is....Enjoy!!!

* * *

The water flowed like a river, each image of her past lover and the times spent together were stuck in her head in a cruel way. Her red eyes couldn't have been more red from all the crying she had done even though it had been two months since the death of her beloved Asuma-kun. Now here was the child alone without a father to look up to and a man her child would not get to know.

The wear and tear these few months showed on the woman as her haired was messy and she didn't even put on her mascara. She would not try to make herself beautiful for any man. Only Asuma was allowed to see her like she used to be, all glamored and pretty, but now he was gone and her heart sank at the thought of that idea.

Naruto Uzumaki was never a young teen to sleep at night, even more so now a month after his beloved Ero-sennin was murdered by the Akatsuki. Thanks to Iruka and all his friends he was able to come out of the dark. Still it pained him of all his memories from getting him to trouble with women he spied on to sharing popsicles after his tough rasengan training.

So as the teen continued taking his shinobi stroll through the village he noticed a certain light on and neared it only to see Kiba's sensei crying and remembering why she was shedding tears he decided he would try and cheer her up.

" Kurenai-sensei?" was all the rave haired jounin as she lifted her head to see Kakashi Hatake's student, Naruto with a worried face and quickly shook her thoughts and gave him a fake smile.

Naruto recognized a fake smile from a mile away because he was used to giving those when Jiraiya died so ignoring the smile he began to question her as he entered through the window.

" What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" asked the blond

" No I'm fine Naruto-san, just had something in my eye." lied Kurenai.

" I know you're lying Kurenai-sensei and it's ok I see your hurting." softly said Naruto as the jounin looked at him.

" You do?"

" Yes I understand what it's like to lose someone that meant so much to you that most can't understand how badly you feel, that even thinking about the good times hurts you as much as the death itself." said Naruto.

Kurenai just stayed silent while nodding her head, realizing that this boy had suffered such a painful loss from the Akatsuki as much as her and maybe knew what she was going through.

" No matter how much Shika or Ino or anyone can try to talk to you they can't begin to understand your pain I can only imagine it so I don't understand either but I want you to know one thing." calmly said Naruto who sounded so much like a man with years of experience.

" What is it?" asked the confused and weary Jounin kunoichi.

" That you have people that you can talk to about Asuma-sensei, your team is hurting everyday that they can't see your smile or Asuma-sensei's team that feels sad that they let you down and couldn't save him. I'm sure you don't want them feeling that way and I'm sorry if I'm making you feel guilty but right now these guys need you more than ever. Besides, they can be your connection to Asuma-sensei, Shika, Chou, Ino talk to them about how funny he used to be or how he loved to smoke." Naruto sat down near the woman as he looked at her and was surprised to see her reaction.

Kurenai chuckled lightly at the fact that no matter how angry or how seductive she acted that man wouldn't give up his smokes. Naruto saw her small smile and continued.

" Tell your team what kind of a man he was and why you fell in love with him. At the end of the day, they could be your portal to being a little more happy because I know in reality you won't be as happy as when you were holding his hand but at least it can give you closure and if you need me to carry your burden for you then I will gladly do so. I'm here if you need to talk to me Kurenai-sensei and I'll do anything to help you out, for Team Kurenai, for Team Asuma, for you and most especially for Asuma-sensei because I'm promising him this... that you won't be alone and that me and everyone of the Konoha 12 and all of your friends won't let you carry your sadness alone. I spent only a little bit of time with Asuma-sensei but that little bit of time showed me he was kind hearted easy going guy who cared about people." smiled Naruto to the young woman before being hugged by the young widow.

" T-Thank you." softly said Kurenai as the blonde hugged her back for a few moments.

" Well I better be going, just wanted to make sure your ok." Naruto stood only to have Kurenai stand up from the couch as well.

" Naruto-san how...after you lost someone who Tsunade-sama says was like a father to you, can you still find the strength to keep going and striving?" asked Kurenai.

He just looked at her for a bit and gave her a small smile..." It's because I want to help others like you who are hurting and need someone to bring them a smile again that makes me go on. Everyday is painful for me to not have Ero-sennin around but I know I have people to protect and have some thing to cherish which is Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Sakura-chan and the others just like you have with your kid. I'm no genius like Shika but it's something I've learned from past experiences besides maybe one day I'll even get to teach your kid ." grinned Naruto.

" I hope it does." nicely said Kurenai

So waving her a goodbye the blond vanished away as the raven haired widow smiled just a bit, carried her new born into the bedroom to his crib and for the first time in the few months she was able to sleep soundly.

As Naruto continued on his way home he didn't notice a shining star brightly shining over him almost thanking him for what he did before the morning sky would be covered with the sun.

Like it, love it, adore it? Well I am the man just kidding please review this is the first thing I've typed in a long ass time....

Laters amigos!!!


End file.
